


betrayal.

by orphan_account



Category: New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
Genre: F/M, a little twist on paralogue kaede, chapter 6 spoilers probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if he was like the others?What if he betrayed her, too?





	betrayal.

  Her eyes were devoid of hope. In fact, they reflected nothing, nothing at all.

  An image of nihilism; Kaede Akamatsu was the poster girl for the phrase: "faith lost in humanity".

  The world is terrible. There is no blanket of safety for the weak. They are destroyed, while the strong remain. There is no trust, only betrayal.

  And in a game based around those principles, she believed she was the perfect candidate.

  So, it wasn't surprising when she was already planning her first murder before the game even began.

  His name? &@/!? &:$&/!?&@.

Shuichi Saihara was the name we gave him, though.

  She thought he was annoying, but seeing that meek demeanor and anxious attitude of his—well, she couldn't let that chance pass her by, could she?

  So, he became her prey.

  Still, she wasn't planning on getting so attached.

  He always went on and on. _Danganronpa this, Danganronpa that_. It was like he was asking her to throttle him.

  But whenever she had put on an act of defiance, a cruel facade, he would submit and apologize.

  It would be easy to kill him. In fact, she could do it right now.

  She could hold his neck with her hands—squish, squeeze, and break.

  Yet, despite all of that, she tolerated him. And he stuck with her.

  Perhaps that is what you would call a mutual trust?

  Friendship, even?

  It could even be something a little more...

  And the thought of it scared her.

  So, when she intertwined his fingers with her own, giving them a slight squeeze of reassurance as they walked into the audition room, she began to think to herself.

  What if he was like the others?

  What if he betrayed her, too?

  In that case...

  She'd just have to betray him first.

**Author's Note:**

> the narrator was originally just gonna be kaede but then i was like. tsumugi as a narrator. Y e s. skfkmamx anyway hope u like?? saimatsu is taking over my life


End file.
